Lucario, More Than Family: The Getaway
by Furrygamer
Summary: Lucario and Jason have decided to go on vacation after Jason hits the jackpot, a story seen through the eyes of Jason and Chase, both telling they're erotic stories. Pokemon X Human/Pokemon, enjoy everyone.


Well here's the next instalment, I'm a little short on ideas and I'll probably bring this series to a close soon, I will be using the names of real cities for this because it's easier, rate fair and enjoy.

Chapter 1: I Won!

"YEEESSSSSS!" roared Umbreon echoing out throughout the forest.

"Man that Umbreon is wild," I said.

"Nuts is more like it, hmhmhm," Lucario added snickering.

"Those two have been at it since 6, and it's... 8:30," I said glancing at the clock to be sure.

"God we gotta get away from those two," Lucario added.

It was 3 weeks after I had helped Chase build his cabin, and they went at it almost every day, different times every day. But it drove me and Lucario bonkers. I walked over to the fridge, I had to think of some way to get out of here and escape the madness. I looked in the fridge and saw we were out of Swiss cheese.

"Oh drat, Lucario were all out of Swiss cheese," I said in my best lying voice.

"I better go to the store and get some more," I continued.

I quickly went to the door and opened it, shutting it swiftly behind me giving Lucario no time to get an explanation. The store was only half a kilometre up the road. The only thing we had to drive was a snowmobile, though it wasn't winter it could be driven on dirt, just not safely. I jumped on it and started the ignition, the old thing choked to life, the wind shield being held together with duct tape. I revved the accelerator and took off with the transmission choking along the way.

Chase:

I heard the roar of that old snowmobile a click away, I was lying down on the bed with Umbreon riding me, she was a little more calm now, she had orgasmed and was happy, I was mere seconds away.

"Ugh," I grunted.

I was finished as well, my seed flowed from her pussy and she fell forward into me resting on my chest, my chest spike was dulled and I made sure of it. We lied in embrace and all of a sudden a thought came over me.

"Umbreon, do you want kids," I asked.

Umbreon rose with shock and looked a little angry, then again she always looked that way, she was an Umbreon.

"Well, uh... I never thought about it, but maybe some day," she said.

"But here's another thing, you won't be getting any sex from me for a while when we do," she said seductively, putting her paw under my chin.

I agreed and pulled her forward kissing her, I would never get tired of being with this girl.

Jason:

I arrived at the store, it was a very small convenience store, I parked the snowmobile on the grass in front of the parking lot. I walked into the store, and the clerk gave me an odd look.

"That hog out there yours," he asked.

"Sure is," I replied.

The man nodded with a smile, and I nodded back. I browsed around the store, and found the Swiss cheese, I got some so that Lucario wouldn't question why I didn't have any. I also got some cigarette paper so I could roll more smokes, I got to the register and saw the lottery tickets, I picked out the one I recognized.

"Hey I remember these tickets, my dad uses to buy these all the time when I was a kid," I said to the clerk.

"Right on, the jackpot is 682,000 dollars, good luck," the clerk replied.

I paid for the ticket and yanked out a quarter. There were dozens of winning combos, but the jackpot was 3 Gyarados. I scratched away the first column, it was a Gyarados.

"All right," I thought to myself.

I scratched away the second column, it was a Gyarados too.

"Could this really be it," I thought to myself.

I began to scratch away at the third column with wonder, I looked at it. The final column was a Gyarados. I didn't jump for joy or nothing, I just simply said, "Well holy shit, I just won."

"Let me take a look," the clerk asked.

He checked it over quickly.

"Congratulations sir, you've just won the Gyarados lottery jackpot, I will mail this ticket to their bureau of collection, and within 2 weeks you will receive a check for your winnings in the mail," the clerk congratulated.

"Sweet," I remarked.

I paid or the rest of my stuff and left the store, I jumped back on my snowmobile and headed home.

2 weeks later Lucario and I received our check and were very happy, but then something interrupted all that.

"YEEEESSSSSS!" Umbreon roared.

"GOD DAMMIT, WHAT THE FUCK!" I said angrily slamming my fist on the coffee table.

"Calm down Jason," Lucario pleaded.

"I'm sorry Lucario, I just can't take those kids anymore," I apologized.

"I know, but they are only exploring their sexuality," Lucario said.

"But do try have to be so loud, wait I got an idea, lets go on vacation," I suggested.

"Vacation? Hmm, that does sound like a good idea," Lucario agreed.

"Then it's settled, we go on vacation leaving those two here to screw each others brains out," I remarked.

"Hehehe," Lucario giggled.

Lucario and I packed some essentials, and we left the house in a hurry, we had very light baggage. We hopped on the snowmobile and I gunned it the minute it came to life.

We came up on a used car dealership, Lucario and I spotted a beater station wagon for 3 grand. We paid the dealer in cash and even gave him that shitty snow mobile, he didn't want it but we didn't leave him with much of a choice. I gunned it the minute we got the beater running, leaving him with the snowmobile.

This crummy old crap got 22 miles to the gallon, not bad but the engine squealed and the eight track player only got one station, Jiggly Puff FM, the only thing that played was Jiggly Puff singing her siren song, it nearly put me to sleep and I almost lost control of the car.

"Seriously who's brilliant idea was it to put that on FM radio," I asked sarcastically.

We had no idea where we were going, but we weren't stopping until we found some place warm.

Chapter 2: This Life is Sweet

Chase:

I woke up the next morning to find myself spooning Umbreon, she was still fast asleep, I did my best to release my grip without waking her up I wiggled my way away from her as best I could, she changed her position as I moved and I was able to break free, she did not wake up.

I walked out to the front yard and tried to get a fire going, I used a trick my dad showed me. I chiselled 2 stones together trying to get a spark, the sparks produced were very weak, but then I got a weak flame going, I blew on it to fuel the flame. And then my flame got going, I threw some wood on it.

I got a good flame going, my cabin was next to a good fishing pond. I went and got my rod, and prepared to do some fishing. Normally Pokemon could fish without a rod, but this way was easier.

I snagged a few fish, all of them Trout, I got them sizzling over the fire a few minutes later. Umbreon soon walked through the door and joined me outside. I held her close to me, I was caught in loves trap, she was relentless when it came to being attractive. The fish was ready and we both ate it up. Then I wanted to go see my dad.

"Hey you wanna go see my folks with me," I asked.

"Sure why not," Umbreon replied.

I got up and began to run, Umbreon chased after me and caught up. It wasn't a far run so we got there in about a minutes time. We went to the door and I didn't bother knocking, we walked in to see they weren't there.

"Hey mom... dad, are you here," I called out.

"Hmm I guess they aren't here," Umbreon remarked.

"Hey since they aren't here, lets go do it in your old bed," Umbreon suggested lustfully, licking her lips.

"Calm down girl, later. Hmm the snowmobiles gone, they could have just gone out. Hmm let's just go sit outside and wait to see if they come back," I said.

"Okay," Umbreon said disappointedly.

We went and sat out on the porch, I swiped one of my dads smokes and lit it up.

"Hmm, those things smell awful," Umbreon said.

"Yeah they don't taste very good either," I replied.

I took another drag off it, and it kept getting smaller and smaller. The thing finally disappeared considering it had no filter, they still weren't back and it had been almost 40 minutes later, I smoked very slowly. I was willing to wait another 20 minutes before I assumed they went somewhere far away.

20 minutes went by and I growled with inpatients, it then hit me I could use my aura to find them. I got down on one knee and used aura making my appendages attached to my head rise.

"What are you doing Chase?" Umbreon asked.

I didn't answer I was searching and picked up on a trail that began at a car dealership, the trailer continued onto a countryside highway. But then I reached the end of my rope and my vision could not see any further. I opened my eyes and my power dispersed.

"Hmm, I have 2 theories. One, they took off because they just hate country life. And two, they went on vacation because they were disturbed by something," I said.

"Well then, it looks like you've got their place all to yourself," she said.

"You are an evil little thing, aren't you," I asked.

"Hmm, I try. Hehe," she answered with a giggle.

We went back into the house and were going to get down to the naughty business Umbreon so desperately wanted. But the I realized something.

"I own your ass, don't I Umbreon," I asked.

"No actually it's the other way around," she said with an evil grin and licking her lips again.

She then pounced on top of me and literally pinned me to the ground.

"It's time for your punishment," Umbreon said nibbling at my lips.

We went to my old room and I got ready for my punishment, well it wasn't going to be much of a punishment, it would probably hurt a little, but by the time she was done I'd feel like a million bucks.

Jason:

Lucario and I stopped at a rest stop over the night and slept in the car, we got back on the road bright and early, we had no clue where we were going, but I had a credit card full of money, and gas was no problem for us.

I asked various people where a nice warm place was, most of them said, "Miami," others said, "LA," but the most interesting one said was, "Montego Bay."

I bought a map at the next stop we made, and Montego Bay was in Jamaica. And we were somewhere in Saskatchewan, I decided we'd just jump on a plane and fly there, it was an island anyway. We decided not to fly a commercial airliner, I rented a biplane and hired a pilot to fly us there.

Lucario and I had to keep our urges to a minimum, it wasn't exactly considered, "politically correct" for a Pokemon and a human to have an instalment sexual relationship. It was a 6 hour flight to Jamaica, Lucario and I mostly slept the whole time, Lucario rested her head in my chest and I had my arm around her.

I got woken up when the plane hit an air pocket and it jerked, the turbulence resulted in Lucario's face falling into my crotch and me hitting my head of the roof. "Woah you two okay back there," the pilot asked looking back.

"Oh shit," the pilot said in surprise seeing that Lucario was face down in my crotch.

The pilot and I met eye to eye, both with fear on our face. Then I calmly put on a smile.

"Hey you wanna keep this between you and me," I said slipping him a grand in cash.

"Hey for a thousand bucks you two could fuck back there and I wouldn't say a word," the pilot said smiling reverting his gaze to the skies ahead.

I laughed and pulled Lucario's head back up to my chest and was surprised at how heavily she slept. Lucario then woke up about an hour later just as we were landing in Montego Bay, the plane skidded along the water and pulled to a dock where we exited the plane and got our bags.

"You two have a nice time now you hear," the pilot said.

"Eh thanks," I said slipping him another 200 bucks as a tip and to ensure his silence.

The plane took off and we waved as it departed the sea and took to the sky.

Chase:

"Hmm, I wonder where those two went," I wondered.

"Does it friggen matter, let's just have our own fun," Umbreon said.

"So by fun you mean tying my hands together to the bed post with an old rope you found, while you tease me by tickling me with a feather on my cock," I asked in reply.

"Yeah, pretty torturous right," she also asked in reply.

"Are you kidding me, it's awful," I replied.

"Good," she said putting on another evil grin.

She then dug her claws into my sides, and began to nibble my ear.

"Ah gee, easy there girl," I said.

She then got a very evil look on her face, she then took her paw and slammed it into my crotch grabbing my nuts.

"YOW," I yelped with pain.

"Now are you ready for pleasure my darling," she said squeezing harder on my balls.

"Oh... yow, y-yes ooh... m-my darling," I replied.

"Good," she said releasing her grip.

"*Sigh*," I sighed with relief.

She then got into a position with her head directly over my cock.

"W-wait, aren't you going to untie me," I asked.

"What's that, are you complaining. Do you need to be tortured more!" she asked in reply.

"No no, have your way with me my dear," I answered.

"Very well," she said.

And then she began to suck away at my cock and it felt so good. "

Oh... yah that's ugh... amazing Umbreon," I moaned.

She giggled and started to go faster, she then began to finger herself and quickly started to moan herself. She continued to suck faster and harder, almost biting it. And she teased herself faster and harder too, saliva expelling out of her mouth until...

She and I orgasmed at the same time, her leaving a wet sticky mess on my bed, and I made a sticky mess all over her mouth and on my crotch. She was so satisfied she just sank face first into my crotch with a wide smile on her face.

"Ugh, that was really good Umbreon," I said to her.

"Hehehe," she giggled.

Se cleaned my seed from her face with her tongue and then got up off the bed.

"Now I'll go and find us some nice fruit to eat," she said walking out of the room.

"Hmm sounds great but aren't you going to untie me first Umbreon. Umbreon?" I asked calling out for her.

I then heard the door open and shut.

"Dammit," I remarked.

Then I sat back and prepared to settle in for a nap, shutting my eyes and letting out a big sigh.

Chapter 3: Welcome to Jamaica

Jason:

Montego Bay was like nothing I've ever seen before, the only problem was finding an okay hotel to stay in. I flagged down a cab and Lucario and I jumped in it.

"Where wou' you like to go," the cab driver asked.

"Oh take us to a nice hotel, any one'll do," I replied.

"You people new ta Jamaica," the driver asked.

"Actually yes we are," I replied.

"Weil den welcome ta Montego Bay bredda," the driver welcomed.

"Haha thanks," I said.

"All right, Ima take you to the best spot in town now alright man,"the driver said.

"Sweet lets go then," I replied.

We arrived at a nice little hotel just off the beach, it was a very impressive looking building, and it was tall.

"Alright that'll be 50 dollars," the driver said.

I yanked out a wad of bills and gave him the amount he inquired, plus a little extra. "Here you are my good man," I said handing him the money.

"Eh tanks me bredda, anytime you need a cab, give me company a ring and I'll come and get you," the cab driver said.

"Thanks a bunch, what's your name by the way," I asked.

"Me name is Bob," he replied.

I nodded and shook his hand.

"Have a nice vacation now bredda," he said driving away.

We walked into the hotel and I went to the front desk to get us a room.

"Hello, could you get us a room please," I asked the clerk.

"Sure ting, what kind of a room did you 'ave in mind," the lady asked.

"Well what's the best room you have here," I asked in reply.

"Well, da best room we 'ave is da penthouse suite on da top floor," she replied.

"Well we'll take that one then, we want it to be a memorable vacation," I said.

"Sure ting you wanna pay da cash up front, or have it sent in da mail upon your return home," she asked.

"I'll just pay upfront, how much for the week," I asked in reply.

"10 tousand," she replied.

"Okay, here just charge it to the card," I said handing her my credit card.

She swiped the card and I punched in my security pin, the transfer cleared and the machine beeped.

"Tank you sir, enjoy your stay, would you like somebody to take your bags," she asked handing me the key are for the room.

"No thanks, I got it," I said while walking to the elevators.

Lucario and I got into the elevator and I hit the button for the top floor, it required you to swipe the card as well. The elevator began to ascend and Lucario got tense, the elevator shuddered a little and Lucario grabbed me and held onto me out of fear.

"Easy girl, it's okay," I said to her.

She began to loosen her grip and became more calm. We arrived at the top floor and I was astonished at what I saw. It was awesome, it was 2 floors, a deck with a hot tub, a giant living area, complete kitchen, a full bathroom and a king sized bed. I went to the kitchen table and read a sign that said "please smoke outside."

"Can do," I said outloud.

Lucario and I went to the deck and lied down on one of the lawn chairs, I embraced Lucario and began to poke her with my cock.

"*Yipe*," she yelped with surprise.

But then something caught my eye, a camera watching us, I stopped prodding her before I could incriminate myself.

"Lucario, this place is surrounded by cameras," I whispered talking through my teeth.

"What should we do," she asked.

"Well I'm going to cover them with sticky notes that I found on the table," I said through my teeth again.

I got up from the chair and Lucario tried to look as normal as a Pokemon could. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the sticky notes, I went back to the deck and stood underneath the camera and places the sticky note over the camera lens.

I went back into the penthouse and searched for any other cameras that were around, I found 3 more cameras, 1 at the elevator entrance, another in the living room, and finally one right inside the bathroom. The cameras were hidden pretty well, but I was able to spot the lenses once they caught my eye. I was enraged, I walked out to the deck and said to Lucario, "Wait here for a minute, I'm going to give the staff a piece of my mind, just sit here and don't do anything naughty, there may be more cameras."

Lucario nodded in reply, and I went to the elevator, I went downstairs and I was mad. I got to the lobby and walked over to the front desk, and slapped my hands on the counter top.

"Listen, what the fuck are you trying to pull here," I asked the clerk angrily.

"Sir what is da problem," she asked. "I just found like 4 cameras 8in my room, now what do you think your trying to pull here," I asked in reply angrily. "Hold on, let me get da manager," she said.

She walked in a hurry into a room behind a door, and I stood at the front desk with my hands on my waist, pacing around. Then the lady re-emerged from the room and brought with her who I presumed was the manager.

"Ello sir, what seems to be the problem," the manager asked politely.

"What's my problem, my problem is that there are fucking cameras all over my hotel room, care to explain, I asked angrily.

"Well, we use the cameras for security reasons a-,"

"Security reasons? That's a stupid reason, did you know that, that is invasion of my privacy and I could sue you for that," I said cutting the manager off from his scentence.

"Not to mention, that you do not have my approval, written or verbal. And you did not supply me with a waver or a form to sign of any kind, I swear you people are finished," I said angrily.

"Please sir, just calm down, don't be hasty," he pleaded.

"Oh, I haven't begun to get hasty, and the only way to obtain my silence is with 3 things. Cameras in my room off, period!" I demanded.

"Yes, okay," he replied.

"Next you pay all expenses, I'll keep track of every penny I spend, and you'll reimburse me at the end of the week," I also demanded.

"Very well," he replied again.

"And finally, any damages sustained to the room will be covered by your hotel and will not be billed to me, also my Lucario and I are sexual and marital partners, you got me," I asked.

"Yes sir," he replied with a surprised face.

The lady with a look of horror on her face.

"If anything about my relationship with my Lucario gets out I will sue you for everything you have and make sure your family loses everything, failure to comply with any of my demands will result in my filing for lawsuit. Oh one more thing, every time I leave my room I want it clean by the time I return, my Lucario and I are into some kinky shit and like a clean space, keep your best staff on standby," I said walking to the elevator.

I got in the elevator, the manager looked at me while the clerk was on the phone in distress, the look on his face was not a satisfied one, I simply smiled and winked at him as the elevator doors shut.

I looked at the camera in the elevator and flipped it off. It then stopped at the top and I got off, Lucario was lying on the couch and as I had predicted, she was being naughty, she was fingering herself and was almost howling with pleasure.

"Calm down girl," I said.

She got up startled and then put a guilty look on her face and said, " I wasn't doing anything."

"Sure you weren't," I replied sarcastically.

"So I got them to turn the cameras and got us some other things, so were free to be as naughty we want," I announced.

"Oh yay," Lucario said wagging her tail.

I picked Lucario up and carried her up the stairs to the bed and placed her on the bed, I took off all my clothes and began to enter her soft pussy.

"Ooh, row, ahh," she moaned and whined with pleasure.

With every thrust she got louder and louder, I sped up rocking the bed harder and harder, this bed did not squeak though.

"Oh Jason, don't stop... I'm gonna-," she said pausing.

"Ahhhh," she screamed releasing her juices from her warm pussy.

It now made it easier for me to speed up, I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Oh," the word she repeated half-conscious as I thrusted into her over and over.

"Ugh," I grunted releasing my seed into her.

"*Sigh* y'know I really think I'm going to enjoy this vacation," Lucario said.

"No arguments here," I said.

I leaned in and and kissed Lucario gently, slipping my tongue down her throat. And then we pulled away leaving a thick trail of saliva attached to from both our tongues. She was all too right, this was going to be a spectacular vacation.

Chapter 4: Umbreon's Desires

Chase:

I was still tied up to the bed, Umbreon decided she'd leave me tied up because she thought it was funny, and because she thought I needed to relax, I didn't really need to be forced to do that though. She came back into the room about 5 hours later after she left.

"Hmm I wonder what my parents are doing right now. It's probably going something like "Oh yes Chase, yes." Hahaha," I thought to myself.

Umbreon walked back into the room with a basket of berries in her paw. I still didn't know how Umbreon could walk on 2 legs, she didn't normally walk like that.

"I'm back," she announced.

"Hey that's great, can you please untie me now," I asked.

"Not yet, you haven't eaten the berries I brought for you yet," she replied.

"Well how am I supposed to eat them if my hands are tied up," I asked.

"Don't worry about that," she replied.

She placed the basket next to me on my right, and then began to move her way up my body from my feet, pushing her way up slowly, rubbing against me.

She gazed at me never breaking eye contact the whole time, until her lips met mine. She was absolutely amazing, my cock got hard the minute she began to rub against me, and she bent it as moved up my body, it kinda hurt.

Now I knew how a water hose felt when you bent it and paused the flow of water. When she broke off the kiss I moaned like a little girl, I hated to admit it but I was her bitch.

"Now do you want those berries now," she asked.

"Yes please," I replied.

She then grabbed a berry and placed it in my mouth. She fed me like this over and over. She also began to move her waist up and down rubbing her pussy against the shaft of my cock. She hummed with pleasure, and continued to feed me berries, she had her guard down and I was ready to attack. I just needed her to reach for another berry before I made my move.

She turned away, and I broke the rope and launched myself into her, putting her on her back and I sat on top of her and held her hands down so she couldn't move.

"Ch-Chase... h-how did you ge-,"

"Oh c'mon, a rope can't hold me down," I interrupted.

"Well are you going to rape me," she asked with a half scared face.

"Hmm, it's only rape if you don't like it," I answered licking my lips.

I reached back with my left hand keeping my right gripped to her left wrist, I grabbed the 2 halves of the rope I broke and tied both her hands to the posts at the end of the bed.

"Chase, I don't like where this is going," she said.

"Hush, your going to love it," I said pressing one of my fingers to her lips.

I then got off of her and moved my face down to her waist.

"You've been sucking me off quite a bit, now it's time to return the favour," I said. I then pushed my muzzle into her pussy and began to lick it.

"Oooh," she squealed with pleasure beginning to wag her tail.

I pressed my face right in, I could smell every part of her, a sweet scent. I then used my paws to open up her pussy more, so I could explore the inside with my tongue. This drove her friggen crazy, she couldn't help but moved her hips around.

"Ooh, gaaah, yuuh," she moaned with pleasure.

It sounded like she was trying to pronounce words, but was cut off by the sensation of pleasure drilling into her body. I gabbed both her legs and spread the wide apart, and kept going.

"Oh, Cha...Chase, I'm about to c-," she paused.

Unable to finish her sentence, and her juices squirted into my face. I cleaned her gift from my face with my tongue this time.

"Oh Chase that was amazing," she said. "You're not done yet now it's my turn," I said getting up on my knees.

"Oh, quite the selfish one, aren't you," she said smiling.

"Well you did tie me to a bed for 5 hours," I replied moving my waist towards her face.

"Fair enough," she said.

She opened her mouth not saying another word, and I pushed my cock in and began to thrust back and forth, slamming into her face gently. It wast going to take long for me, all I needed was about 30 seconds. I picked up speed making her moan more and more.

"Oh that's it, I'm getting closer, I'm almost there...," I paused. Then I released my seed into her mouth, pulling out and squirting a little of it on her cheek.

"I must say, you know how to get what you want Chase," Umbreon said.

"Well, we both are kinky beings, we both know exactly what we want and know how to get it," I said.

"Hmm, I could use a shower," I also said.

"Me too," Umbreon added.

I got up and walked out of the room.

"Wait... Chase... Chase!" Umbreon called out.

"Oh, I couldn't do that to you," I said walking back into the room.

I untied both of her restraints, I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom, she put her arms around my neck.

"I love you Chase," Umbreon said.

"I love you too, Umbreon," I replied.

We walked into the bathroom and kicked the door shut with my foot.

This is the first part to this story, I have a 4 chapter limit per fanfic, I will be posting part 2 soon, so please be patient for those of you who read this series and are a fan of it, thanks for all the support.


End file.
